Kiss The Turtle
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: How do you stay sane when a konoichi is in love with you, at the same time you're struggling to confess to your crush? And when that crush happens to be your hot-headed brother? Well, Leonardo still questions whether he has lost his mind or not. Follows the storyline of the video; 'Kiss The Turtle' on YouTube. Don't watch it yet; it contains spoilers of this fiction ;3
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first yaoi story! Eeep! X3 I'm so excited! I made a video that builds on to this story. What I'm gonna use a couple of chapters on has been compressed into a three minute video. Please check it out on my channel, if you have time!**

* * *

**Prologue. **

_Why me?_

Recently, those two words had run around my head countless of times the last few days. And currently, I still didn't have an answer for it. Maybe it was because these sort of things weren't supposed to happen, and therefore shouldn't have an answer. It was taboo. Ergo, you didn't talk about it.

But damn it, if I didn't want to tell just _anyone_ about this, just to get it off my chest. And at the same time, I didn't want anyone to know. I'm not good at keeping secrets. I'm the one who told Mikey that Leprechauns weren't real, even though we all had decided to keep it to ourselves. Master Splinter and practically everyone else just know when I try to keep a secret, because I'm lousy at it. And this was a secret I most definitely wouldn't want to slip out.

The secret that I'm incredibly, deeply and madly in love with Raphael, my younger brother.

…

You'd probably ask how this could be. How in the world could it be that a brother harboured feelings for one of his siblings? Well…that's actually what I've been asking myself these last few weeks. And still I have no idea what to say.

It must've started about the time one of our usual sparring-sessions. I had just won against Mikey without much effort, and you could say the same about Raph. Who knows for how long he would use Donnie's shell as a drum if I hadn't come. He dropped the broken remains of Donnie's bo staff and went serious. After kneeling before each other, I took out my katana, pointing it towards him while he took out his sais.

I'd never actually noticed how Raph completely master his weapon. They twirled in the most precise patterns in his hands and he looked like it's nothing. Gripping the handles, he got into position and sent me a taunting smirk that said; _'Come and get me.'_

I was out of position for a second, my cheeks turning a little red at this. Then mentally shook my head and launched at him, our weapons clashing audibly against each other. In my head I knew that duelling against Raph in strength was hopeless. So, I moved my katana away from his sais and directed them at him which he dodged. You could tell how easily we predicted each other movements, strikes and counter-attacks. Though, he was really doing his best, I managed to get rid of one of his sais. We stood before each other again, glaring intensely to see who moved first.

Then Raph's mouth curled into another devious blending between a smile and a smirk, and I was cut off guard again. Dammit, he was doing that on purpose! His eyes were an amazing shade of gleaming forest-green; a perfect contrast to his emerald skin and red bandana. I lowered my sword a little; feeling like those green pools had put me under a spell.

I felt like I was hypnotized; completely under the control of the owner of those amazingly green eyes.

He ran towards me with a yell and I did the same. Our weapons clashed again, and then I suddenly felt the handle of my katana leave my hands. It landed audibly on the ground next to us. Raph hooked his sai under my arm and wrapped one of his around mine, so that he could flip me forward and into the floor. Hard.

I rubbed my arm with a small groan, feeling it throb a little in pain. I glanced up when I heard him chuckle, and he walked right up to me; kneeling beside me with a wide smirk on his face.

"Better luck next time, Chief," he said in a low voice, our eyes locked and for the second time I felt my cheeks darken. Either Raph didn't notice or just ignored it, because he rose and walked away with much satisfaction as Master Splinter called on us. I somehow managed to pull myself together and kneel beside my brother in front of Sense, politely bowing before him. But his next words became more and more distant as thousands of thoughts popped up into my head.

What the hell just happened? At first I'm all determined on sparring with my brothers, and then…then I'm getting worked up by battling against Raph all of a sudden. Blushing, and feeling light-headed like…like some kind of schoolgirl with a crush! I fought down the blush that threatened to surface on my skin. No. No way am I like that. I could never feel that way. And for Raph of all people! I took a deep inhale of air and let it out. My mind was just making things up. It would all just fade away in no time. No need to make things bigger than they were.

…

But, boy was I wrong.

* * *

**A/N: The prologue is similar to the Raph x Leo teaser I made, in which Leo talks about his newfound feelings for Raph. Hope you liked this! **


	2. Denial

**A/N: I am SO glad you all seem to enjoy this story! Holy Guacamole; fourteen reviews for one chapter ;o; You're too kind! Although, you **_**all **_**also seem to have watched my video on YouTube xD Don't take me wrong; I'm very flattered that it's so popular! I couldn't have asked for more x3 All your reviews were very encouraging and made me happy!**

**The reason for my lack of updates has been for several of things. School has begun again, and I'm excited for what my freshman year at High School has to bring me :D Writer's block of course, and my newfound obsession with Monsuno. If you scroll down my profile, you'll find **_**lots **_**of stories about this fandom :3 Of course, I haven't given up on **_**this**_** fandom, but I can add another to my list xDD So, that's basically it.**

**A biiiiiig thanks, apology and hug to DBZloverPNK for not only beta-reading my story but providing me with several of suggestions for chapters as well. Seriously, girl; I would be stranded without you ;o; But I'm sorry I didn't let you beta read this one because I think I owed my followers to update really quickly or else I'd lose them D: I'm so sorry!**

**P.S. A slight change in the story. Everything won't follow the video. *You can tell with my shitty description of a SH episode. Leo would've slayed me xDD I got VERY inspired when I read Sneefee's fifteen comic chapters of mind-blowing, turtlecest GOODNESS! I wanna re-read it ;o; Here's another chapter for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Denial.**

"_Better luck next time, Chief," Raphael said lowly, a husky undertone audible in his rough voice. He helpfully held out a hand which Leonardo only slightly hesitated to take. He pulled himself up halfway – then, a great force hauled him the rest of the way and pressed him up again a warm and broad chest. The leader let out a silent gasp in surprise and flushed as his brother smirked devilishly at the reaction he got. Then a foot shot out and tripped the blue-banded turtle, flipping him down only to be held by Raphael's strong and muscular arms as his only life-line. _

_The leader gripped the hothead's broad shoulders to maintain balance as he was once again surprised, but nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Soft lips met his own in a lingering kiss and he felt himself forgetting how to breathe properly. Slowly, he felt his body touch the floor of the dojo and his brother's as well; pressing tightly against his own as the kiss grew in intimacy. Their lips parted suddenly, though Raphael continued to decorate the leaf-green neck in bite-marks, much to the owner's pleasure. He panted heavily and draped an arm before eyes, his cheeks burning a heated red colour as he swallowed hard._

"_Hngh…Raph…"_

Leonardo woke up abruptly with a light sheen of sweat glistening on his green skin. He panted slightly and placed a hand on his face, as he groaned and removed his clinging sheet. As he did so, he saw the growing bulge on the bottom of his plastron and blushed a little in embarrassment.

Yeah, he'd have to take care of that before he went anywhere.

* * *

Morning training had become a nightmare that day. Leo was probably the last turtle to ever dislike anything training-related, but now it was something he would gladly avoid. Each strike he did from a kata made parts of the dream come back to his mind and he could feel his concentration crumble ever so slowly. He especially made sure to avoid any body-contact with Raph of any kind, so his sparring-sessions would be done with either Mikey or Donnie. Even though he missed the challenges he always got whenever he sparred with his hot-headed brother, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The dream would become all too realistic.

So far, the only good thing that had happened was that the leader beat his brothers to the TV. He was sitting on the floor, very closely to the screen as usual with a bowl of cereal on his lap. He could still guide each spoonful into his mouth even though his full attention was at the action-scene before him from Space Heroes. Then when the fight was over, Captain Ryan returned to the Star Command Headquarters where he secretly met with the beautiful alien named Celestial. They embraced and began to kiss, which made Leo a little bored and impatient to find it over with. Then, he noticed how Captain Ryan dipped his beloved down to continue kissing her, which he found oddly alike with how Raph had…what they'd done in…

"Getting too caught up in that kiss, aren't we?" said a voice suddenly and the leader felt his heart do a somersault as he turned sharply to see his brother stripped off all his gear and wiping his head with the end of a towel. Leo hadn't noticed but he'd leaned even closer to the screen during that kiss but he closed his eyes stubbornly and turned his eyes away to hide the beginning of an embarrassed blush.

"As if. I just saw a grease spot on the screen and went to clean it off. Don't start assuming things."

He didn't hear a reply which was unusual in Raph's case, so he broke his own rule and glanced at his sai-wielding brother. A few water drops were sliding down ever so slowly on the emerald skin, and the turtle wasn't wearing his red bandana so his gleaming forest-green eyes were all the more captivating, causing the turtle in blue to drown in them once again.

The emerald turtle smiled knowingly. "If you say so, Chief."

Raph left the living room where Leo was still staring at nothing in particular, his cheeks continuing to burn. He closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly as he waited for Raph to leave the kitchen so that he could put his finished bowl in the sink. He didn't know if he could take another confrontation when Raph looked like this.

* * *

Donatello didn't need to be called a genius for noticing the unusual change in his older brother's behavior lately. He could sense Leo was avoiding something big – if not the red-banded brother as well – and he would be lying if he said that it didn't peek his curiosity. The purple-clad turtle also noticed that his brother would spend more time with him and Mikey the last few days – which wasn't bad in itself – but an odd change nevertheless. Leo would ask to his protects, latest inventions regarding combat and battle or the Lair in general, or just what he was fixing. Not only that, but he was being extremely helpful and constantly asked if he could be of any assistance to the genius brother, which in the end had Donnie wanting him to tell the truth. It happened while Leo had been given the task of pumping up the tires of the Shellraiser while Donnie was doing some configuring on Metalhead.

"So, Leo," he began. "Care to fill me in on this sudden helpfulness?"

The leader in blue flinched slightly, but managed to act somewhat casually and reply in a just so casual and calm manner. "What, do I need a reason to help out one of my brothers?"

"Not necessarily," Donatello replied as he put his tools down and leaned against the table behind him. "But when you constantly check me for any need of assistance, you can't help but get just a _little_ bit suspicious," he continued and glanced at his brother more intensely. "I'm just a little worried, Leo. Tell me what's wrong."

"There isn't anything to be worried about, Donnie," Leo chuckled nervously. "I'm perfectly fine-."

"Is that so?" the genius brother asked dryly with narrowed eyes. "Then please, do explain to me why you've been circling around Raphael all week," he crossed his arms with a raised eye-ridge. "I'm very eager to know and I'm sure you have a completely understandable reason for this."

Leonardo swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut; trying to indeed find a reason in his mind but deep down, he knew that his intelligent brother would figure out his lie sooner or later. He sighed deeply and sat on the floor, his fingers fidgeting with his bandana tails.

"It's no use lying to you, Donnie," he said finally in his miserable state. "But…you have to understand that I never meant for this to happen. It just did. So…please don't hate me."

The olive green turtle plopped down on the floor next to his big brother, and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder along with an assuring smile. "Leo, you know I could never truly hate you. None of us can or will. Now, explain."

And he did. He explained about the sudden interest in Raph, about all these feelings he'd experienced lately and that he'd been avoiding his brother as much as he could and wanted to get his mind off everything that had reminded him of said brother. All the while, Donnie listened patiently and with a hand thoughtfully placed under his chin.

"Ah ha. And why did you feel the need to do this?"

"What?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Why did you think it'd be the right thing to distance you and Raph from each other?" Donnie repeated. Leo slumped his shoulder in sorrow.

"Because..because this is wrong," he finally said. "It's wrong for me to feel such intimate feelings for a brother," and he added. "It's worse for a _leader_ to feel intimate feelings for a brother."

"Not necessarily in this case," Donatello commented which caused the leader's dark blue widen greatly. The olive green turtle went to get his laptop before sitting down on the floor with his brother again. He quickly entered his password and opened a file in which Leo could see was about turtle anatomy.

"As you know, we four mutant turtles are the only ones of our kind. That makes our choice for mating very limited and because it's required by nature, it would only be natural for us to turn to each other."

"_Natural_?" the leaf green turtle asked in disbelief. His brother nodded and opened another file on his computer. "Yes. I've done some tests on our blood ever since I discovered this and the results only proved my theory. We aren't related by blood, Leo," he smiled softly. "Raised as brothers, yes. But not by blood."

The leader stared blankly at the computer screen as he let this newfound information sink in. All those documents indicated that… he couldn't believe that they all really weren't…

"Come on, Leo," Donnie said and shook his brother slightly. "I wasn't worried when I found out about this. You'll all forever be my brothers. No matter what."

The leader turned to look at the genius. "Does that mean that you're…that Mikey and-."

"Hold it," Donatello said firmly and closed his laptop together on his lap. "Everything I've told you is based merely on my research so far. It doesn't have to be like this, but the results indicate that it could. You're avoiding Raph majorly because you're affected by the mating season. Every contact with him will get you flustered and aroused, which is basically what you're avoiding as well. As far as I know, Mikey likes girls and is one hundred percent straight. You all know about me and April, and Raph…" the olive turtle pondered about this for a minute. "…you never know with him. He doesn't exactly give off clear signals so I can't say for sure about him."

"But," Leo began. "If I'm affected by the mating season, then this all _should_ fade away when the season ends, right? It doesn't mean that I…" he swallowed hard. "…feel anything deeper than that for Raph, does it?"

"To be frank, Leo; I have no idea," Donnie sighed. "I'm just telling you what I know about human and turtle anatomy and how our bodies _could_ react in this situation. You on the other hand, need to decide whether this is _just_ a side-effect," he raised an eye-ridge lightly. "Or if you're really gay for Raph."

Leo let out a relieved sigh and clapped his brother's shell with a thankful smile. "Thanks Donnie. I really needed to hear this."

The leader left Donatello's room, feeling more relieved than he had all week. He was right all along. Donnie had shown a natural reason for these mixed feelings he'd been having the past week. Now he just had to be patient and let this fade away on its own. Raph and him would become brothers once again and nothing more.

As the leaf green turtle walked away in his own thoughts, the purple-banded turtle couldn't help but feel an amused grin grow on his face.

_I wonder if Leo can survive the torture for that long_.

* * *

**A/N: D: Too short? Not enough? Please tell what you thought of this second chapter :D Cause I really need the feedback D:**


End file.
